1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device having the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). The organic light emitting diodes includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. The holes from the anode may be combined with the electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light.
A deviation among the threshold voltages of driving transistors of pixels is caused by a manufacturing process variation, and then the display quality of the display device decreases by the luminance deviation. To solve this problem, various pixel structures inside of which the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is compensated have been developed. However, the pixels and/or the display panel driver (e.g., a scan driver, an emission control driver, etc) providing driving signals to the pixels for compensating the threshold voltage of the driving transistor may have a relatively complex structure.